dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Repetitive
The loud cries of a baby woke a young couple up from their slumber. The man sighed and said, “Videl, go check to see what the baby is crying about.” Videl rubbed her weary eyes to take the sleepiness out of them. She stood up and walked to the nursery. The young man shut his eyes again to continue his slumber but was rudely awakened within seconds when his alarm started to ring. The man smacked the “Snooze” button placed right in the middle of his alarm clock. Well, it was time to get up. The man got out of his bed, left his room, and went down the hall towards the bathroom. Before he could even step a foot inside the bathroom, his wife Videl, called out for him. “Gohan! Can you come here and change Pan’s diapers?” She asked him while running to the kitchen to prepare Pan’s milk bottle. Gohan walked into the nursery room and found a smiling Pan in front of him. Gohan couldn’t help but grin himself. He picked up his daughter and placed her on a table to change her diapers. Pan was putting up a resistance for some odd reason. So it took him five minutes to properly change her. By the time he finished, Videl was in the nursery feeding Pan her milk bottle. Gohan went back to the bathroom to finish what he originally planned to do. Gohan brushed his teeth and changed into his suit and tie. He hated wearing the suit. He also hated his Capsule Corp office job. Gohan tried to plead with Videl to allow him to pursue a career in martial arts but Videl had made it clear she didn’t want Pan’s father to be a fighter. Gohan said his goodbyes to Videl and left the house to go to work. He was able to get his job at Capsule Corp mainly because of Bulma. Well, it’s one of the advantages of being the child of Son Goku. The trip to his workplace was eventless. It was the same ol’ routine: The children got up for school, the adults were driving to work, and the shop owners opened their stores for the day. Once Gohan arrived at Capsule Corporation, he was greeted by his secretary. “Good morning Mr. Son. I’ve been informed that you have a meeting at 9:15 because of a difficult advertisement situation.” Gohan lets out a mental sigh in his head. “How many advertisement problems could there be within a week?” The young man thought to himself. Gohan thanked his secretary and went to the room where the meeting was being held since it already was 8:45. It never was a bad thing to be early. The meeting dragged on for hours on end. The workers all talked about how they could make their commercials more “hip” so the younger people can buy more Capsules. It ended at 12:21. Gohan made it in enough time for lunch. Gohan arrived back at his office and opened up his suitcase. He took out the tuna sandwich Videl made for him. He remembered back when he used to have lunch on a dining table in a house. But, he isn’t a child anymore. He’s a grown man who has to support his wife and kid. But this is his problem: his kid is dragging him down. Before Gohan and Videl had Pan, they have been living such an easy life. It’s not like he hated having Pan he just… regretted having a child so early in life. Maybe if he had lived his bachelor life a little longer, he wouldn’t be in such a bad predicament. Gohan’s thinking was disrupted when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for his phone and looked at the caller ID. “Videl..” Gohan thought to himself. Well, it’s not like he was busy or anything so he picked up. “Hello?” He simply said to his wife. “Hi Gohan. I need your help.” Videl said with such a serious tone which scared Gohan. The young Saiyan sighed before speaking up with annoyance. “Does Pan need something else now?” He quickly regretted saying what he said. Videl stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking again with the serious tone. “As a matter of fact, she does. I need you to go to a nearby store and buy some diapers for Pan. I just realized we’re almost out of them.” She said Gohan closed his eyes, took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. “Sure, I’ll do it.” He replied to Videl. “Thanks Gohan. I love you. Bye.” Videl told Gohan before hanging up her phone without waiting for a reply from her husband. The rest of the day went on without a problem. This had to be one of quietest days he had since joining Capsule Corp. He left his office and bid his secretary farewell before going out to the supermarket for those diapers. The children were all out of school and they were doing what every other kid would do after school. Gohan only went to a high school. He was basically homeschooled all his life by his mother, Chi Chi. His father, Goku didn’t care about education at all. He was so carefree but so determined. That was Gohan’s favorite trait of his father. Gohan arrived at the supermarket and grabbed the big bag of diapers. Good, all he had to do was go and check the item out. But, it seemed like luck wasn’t on his side today. The line was filled with about 10 or more people and it took about a half an hour to just check out one item. He eventually was able to get out of the hell-hole and walked back home. Gohan couldn’t fly home since he didn’t want to scare the townspeople with a flying man in the sky. Gohan entered his house and announced his presence by saying “I’m home”. He was greeted by his wife Videl, who was carrying his daughter. “Welcome back Gohan. How was work today?” Videl embraced her husband with one arm since Pan was in the other. “It was okay. The day was pretty quiet surprisingly.” He hugged his wife back and took off his shoes by the door. “That’s good to hear.” Videl said while walking back to the kitchen. “I have dinner prepared for you so come to the dining room once you’re ready.” Gohan walked into his bedroom and quickly took off his suit replacing it with a black tank-top and pajama pants. He ate his dinner and when he finished, it was already 8:36. So, he decided to go to sleep early. While under the covers, he closed his eyes and thought about how he will have to repeat his whole day all over again. His life was Repetitive. Trivia *This one-shot is exactly 1,141 words long. Category:Fangirl4545 Category:Fan Fiction Category:One Shot Category:Short Story